1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a collision avoidance device for a vehicle, a collision avoidance method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a technique for, for example, when a host vehicle stops at a traffic intersection or travels in a nearly stopped state due to a red signal, a right or left turn, or the like, evaluating the possibility of a rear-end collision of a following vehicle with the host vehicle and issuing a warning, or the like, to the host vehicle or the following vehicle (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-114251 (JP 10-114251 A), and other publications).